Akogare(Longing)
by tiny14xx
Summary: He isn't very interesting. Just another brat of the village who is being loud and getting on everyone's nerves. I'd like to say that at least. It'd make things so much easier for me if it were true..would make me feel less guilty than I do for having such impure feelings for the child of my sensei. I could make excuses for myself over and over and it wouldn't change a thing.
1. Chapter 1

Annoying. That was the only word the silver-haired jonin could use to describe the blue-eyed blonde before him. It wasn't because he was loud and always fought with one who was supposed to be a part of his team while swooning over the other, no; it was because he found the Genin rather intriguing with his adorable whiskers etched into his cheeks and his spirit that never seemed to pass. Kakashi Hatake never found anyone interesting in the least before, only his book could keep his eye until he had first seen the Yondaime's child. It was the familiar blonde and spiky hair that caught his attention first, the piercing blue eyes following shortly after. At first he had wondered what the boy may be like. Would he be clever, calm and wise like his father? Or would he have the temper, kindness and loud personality that his mother had?

Unfortunately, the adorable brat hadn't kept his attention for long and he soon forgot about him until now. Standing at thirteen years old, Naruto Uzumaki looked up at his sensei, eyes expectant and questioning as he waited for the jonin to finish explaining the mission after having stopped for several moments, distracted with his thoughts.

"Kakashi-sensei?" The ninja turns to the right, hesitantly tearing his eye away from the boy as he moved his attention to the pink-haired genin that was on his team. Concern fills Sakura Haruno's emerald orbs as she stared at him, the silence dragging out as the jonin still tried to register what he was originally saying.

"Uh…right…what was I saying again?" An arrogant sigh sounds to his farther left, his gaze turning to a raven haired teen who had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed as he made a face and mumbled something unintelligent. Sasuke Uchiha could sometimes be known not only for his skills and looks, but his arrogant and impatient behavior among the other ninja in the leaf. The older male wondered what it was that was so appealing to the kunoichi of the village when it came to the survivor of the Uchiha clan.

"You okay Kakashi sensei?" A small and apologetic laugh escaped from the man as he rubbed the back of his neck and gave the boy a small nod.

"Y-Yes, just lost my train of thought is all." Kakashi blushed slightly under his mask, his eye opening again as he caught Naruto's unconvinced look which of course, he also found adorable. What was wrong with him today?! Was he always such a weirdo?

"You were explaining the mission…" Kakashi dropped his arm as he gave another small nod; remembering what he was saying before the cute whiskers and face expression of Naruto's distracted him.

"Right. The mission is simple; we will retrieve the item requested for transport and safely deliver it to the owner. If we are lucky, we will avoid any thieves along the way." Sakura raises her hand a moment, Kakashi nodding in her direction before she set it down.

"What if we _do _run into thieves along the way Kakashi-sensei?" The jonin sighs softly as he rubbed the back of his neck and gave a small shrug that won him raised eyebrows and judgmental stares from his team.

"I don't know, it will have to be a situation where we act on instinct. Since I am unsure of who we may encounter, I just want to say to be watchful and careful along the way. Keep up your guard and make sure to protect your team. The scroll can be replaced…they cannot. That is something you will need to trust me on." A pang of guilt hit Kakashi before he suddenly dismissed it and stood up with a sigh.

"Let's get this over with shall we? I would like to return to my books as soon as I am able." Naruto jumps up with a loud "yeah!" before adjusting his headband, Sasuke and Sakura just quietly got up after glaring at the loud genin. With a small chuckle, Kakashi motions for them to follow and begins to walk in the correct direction of their destination, trying to ignore the fact that he saw Naruto glance at the Konoha gate and clench his fist with an adorably determined smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Warmth. That was a great sensation filling Kakashi Hatake at the moment as he sat in the tree dozing off. Sitting next to him was Naruto Uzumaki, one of the genins in his team. The adorable child had been sleepy and had asked to rest against Kakashi for a little while which was strange since they weren't even on a mission! Kakashi had just been in his usual tree reading when Naruto hopped up out of nowhere and claimed to be tired. Why the kid didn't go home and rest instead, he didn't know. He certainly wouldn't argue with it either.

"Kakashi sensei?" The jonin opened his eye lazily to find blue ones staring up at him.

"Hmm?" The boy shifts to sit up fully.

"Um…can I ask you a question?" Kakashi took a moment to consider it, weighing out the pros and cons. If he asked something that Kakashi didn't have an answer to or if it was something he didn't want to answer for his or Naruto's sake, he would try to be gentle about it while making it clear that he wasn't going to give him and answer. What Kakashi couldn't figure out is whether or not it was going to be easy to deny the child his answer.

"I suppose…I will try to answer as best as I can." Kakashi watches as Naruto taps his index fingers together with a small blush, a small blush forming on his own cheeks.

"C-Can I…can I stay with you tonight?"

"Huh?!" Kakashi had been expecting the worse, not a request for a sleepover!

"W-Well I…I have been having nightmares a lot at home recently and so I don't want to be alone tonight. I am not in the mood to get hit if I ask Sakura-chan and I already know Sasuke will just say no but I thought that you might approve."Kakashi was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of eating dinner with Naruto, much less sleeping in the same bed as him.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"H-Huh…o-oh…I…I suppose that would be alright." The way the boy's face lit up only made the jonin's heart race faster.

"Really?!" Kakashi gives him a stiff nod before Naruto gives him a tight hug and jumps down from the tree."

"I am going to get things I will need. See you later Kakashi-sensei!" Still in shock, Kakashi merely waves, his now forgotten book dangling in one of his hands.

"What exactly just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3-part 1

He wasn't sure why he asked Kakashi first out of the three people he could ask. Of course, he gave Kakashi his supposed reasoning with asking him, but in all honestly, he just made it up. He didn't even think to ask Sakura or Sasuke…Kakashi was the first person to appear in his mind when he thought about staying the night elsewhere to see if the dreams would pass. He didn't remember the exact details of his nightmares, but the one that frequented the most had something to do with the monster inside of him he was sure. As he packed his things excitedly, he thought about what the jonin's home looked like on the inside, wondered if Kakashi took his mask off when home, if he was going to take it off at all during the remainder of the day and if he had any daily routines he stuck to.

* * *

After the genin had finished gathering his things, he had left his apartment, locked it and bolted for the man's home. It wasn't until he had already run several feet that he realized something. Where did Kakashi live? He hadn't even asked?!

"Yo." Turning around, Naruto filled with relief as he stared up at the silver-haired jonin.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"I realized that you hadn't asked me before where to find me so I came to get you instead."

"Ah…s-sorry. It completely slipped my mind when I was asking you if I could stay over." The man lets out a soft chuckle as he closed his eye in what Naruto believed to be a smile. He didn't know why, but it made him blush slightly.

"Its fine, its fine. Just follow me." Naruto nods with the same blush as he adjusts his bag and follows.

"Hey…Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you live alone?" Naruto watched as the man walked with his hands in his pockets, wondering what his answer may be.

"I do."

"Do you ever feel lonely?" Kakashi turns to him, which made Naruto blush and look away.

"Every now and then…" Naruto looks back up at the man as he gripped the straps on his shoulders that held up his bag.

"You aren't married or anything?" Kakashi sighs before rubbing the boy's head.

"No, now enough with the strange questions Naruto. Would you like to stop at Ichiraku's for dinner before we head to my home? It'll be my treat." Naruto's face lit up as he drooled a little and gave the man eager nods.

"Yes!"

* * *

After pretty much emptying his wallet on the blonde who ate many bowls of ramen, Kakashi led him towards his home, his nervousness growing as he got closer. He had slept in the same place as Naruto before on missions but not in the same bed or together alone so his heart was beating more rapidly than normal. He really hoped that the boy could not hear it. When they arrived and Kakashi managed to unlock the door without his hand shaking, they went inside to find a place for Naruto to set down his things. Kakashi realized that Naruto may find it a lot like his own home. It had a kitchen, living area, one room and a bathroom but unlike his, Kakashi kept it rather organized and plain. The only room that had any pictures was in Kakashi's room and the man noticed that Naruto blushed when he saw that it was a photo of himself, Kakashi and the others along with a similar photo with a young Kakashi, his old members Obito and Rin. When Kakashi turned to Naruto, he noticed that Naruto much have recognized who the man was. Before Naruto could see him staring, Kakashi looked away.

"Kakashi-sensei…I didn't know the Yondaime was your sensei." Kakashi glances over at the picture before nodding, his attention returning to Naruto's bag as he set it in the closet to keep it out of the way.

"A long time ago, yes." He hears the sound of shuffling before he turned around t find Naruto sitting on his bed.

"You aren't _that _old Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi chuckles as he slipped off his headband, his gloves and flak jacket following.

"Yes, well, I feel that old." Naruto Suddenly, the boy hops up and walks over to the closet before digging into his bag and pulling out some clothes.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei, can I change into these?" Kakashi nods before motioning to the bathroom as he sat down to remove his shoes.

"You can change in there." Kakashi watched as the boy gave him a small nod and ran into the bathroom, a heavy exhale of hot breath leaving him after he had heard the door close. This was too much. Why couldn't the child have asked someone else like Sasuke or Iruka instead of troubling Kakashi? He was sure that at least they were safer choices since he didn't even trust himself to behave properly.

"What mess have you gotten yourself into now Kakashi?" Kakashi rubs his neck with a sigh before he stood up and walked over to his closet to pull out some fresh clothing, hoping that Naruto took awhile to change so he would have time to do the same while the boy was occupied in the restroom.


	4. Chapter 3-part2

The rest of the night had been extremely uneventful but amusing to Kakashi at the same time. After Naruto had finished changing, they had talked about several different things like training or the missions they had gone on in the past. It was definitely different for the older male who was so used to the dead silence of his home. Somehow the air felt cleaner and the lighting in the room felt brighter, the atmosphere warmer as if the small child had breathed life into the man's dead home. Such a refreshing feeling relaxed Kakashi as he listened to the younger male excitedly talk about his training with Jiraiya and their plan to travel and train further for a short period of time. When Naruto began to yawn and rub his eyes with his adorable nightcap slipping off, Kakashi decided it was time to go to sleep.

"Naruto, why don't we head to bed now, it's getting late…" Naruto sleepily shakes his head as he forced his eyes open with a stubborn look on his face.

"N-No, I can stay up longer…I want to talk more…you never talk about yourself Kakashi-sensei…" With a small chuckle, Kakashi stands and walks over to the small male before picking him up from his seat and walking towards the bedroom. He would blush at the fact that he was carrying Naruto the way a husband would his bride if he hadn't been sleeping so peacefully that it seemed kind of perverse to blush at such a thought. When he reached the bedroom, he walked over to the bed and set the child down on the side of his bed that had always been empty aside from the occasional hand or foot when Kakashi spread out on his bed. After tucking him in, Kakashi lay on his side of the bed and stared at the ceiling with his hands clasped together over his chest. To have such warmth next to him was certainly different for him, but a good different. It somehow made him feel less lonely.

_So warm... _Kakashi Hatake drifted in and out of sleep before he slowly opened his eyes. He could see the photos on his nightstand and could feel his fluffy pillow under his head yet something felt different. When the memories of the night before finally reached his thoughts, he realized that what he had been clutching could not have been a pillow, for it had arms that reached around him as well. Unsure of what to do about the child burying his face into his chest, Kakashi laid still. He didn't know if he should have been enjoying the moment or if he should have woken Naruto. Minato was cursing at him wherever he was now, Kakashi was sure of it. Carefully, he removed Naruto's arms from his body and slipped off the bed, almost falling onto the floor in the process. Now he was standing over his bed, a sleeping Naruto now wrapping himself around the large blanket, unsure of what he could do now. For Kakashi who had never made any food for himself and always bought food, cooking breakfast for the child seemed near impossible. With a heavy sigh, Kakashi walks away from the sleeping child and walks into his kitchen, his hand rubbing the back of his neck as he looked around as if he were lost.

"What the heck am I going to do?" One opened eye looked over at the fridge and glared at the door. Did that thing even have anything in it to make in the first place? The silver-haired jonin looks up at the ceiling as he tried to remember the last time he went to the market and bought food for the home...it must have been ages ago because he could not remember a thing about it. It almost made him afraid to open it...

"Perhaps I should go pick up some things...I'd rather not take the chance..."


	5. Chapter 4

{{Hello! I am so sorry for the delay! /_\ Anyways, here is Chapter 4 finally and also, I don't know if anyone noticed, but I finally added a cover. The cover you see for this story is actually a drawing that I did and scanned. If you have any interest in seeing any more of my drawings, just go to .com and look me up under the same username. I definitely draw better than I write...Anyways, to the chapter, enjoy!}}

Birds chirped, the cold breeze flew in and a strong scent wafted to his nose as he buried it into the pillow gripped in his arms. The waking blonde's eyes slowly open as sunlight seeps into the room that he soon remembered wasn't his. Sitting up with a yawn, the child stretched by raising his arms high into the air. When he thought about it, their homes were very similar. Every morning the sun would caress his skin but his bed would be empty and reminding him he was alone. Every morning he would prepare his own breakfast and eat alone and every morning he would leave his home knowing that no one would be there when he returned. The child was sure that Kakashi-sensei suffered the same loneliness since he could feel the other's arms gripping him so tightly in his sleep...or was that a dream? Shaking his head before sighing, Naruto slipped off of the bed and began to tiredly pad his way through the room until he reached the restroom where nature was calling him. Much like the rest of the house, his restroom was plain which hadn't surprised the teen when he saw it the night before. Speaking of the jonin...should it really be this quiet? When Naruto finally finished using the lavatory, he left the restroom and walked towards the door to the room. Before he had even opened it, the tantalizing scent had hit him and he found himself drooling as his stomach growled. Never did he expect to see Kakashi making breakfast when he stepped out of the room.

"Kakashi-sensei?" The man slowly turned around before one of his eyes closed in what Naruto believed to be a smile.

"Naruto! Perfect timing, I was just about to go wake you up." The boy walks over to the table before picking up his sleeping cap that was abandoned the night before on the table before he looked over at the man again.

"You can cook Kakashi-sensei?" The silver-haired jonin chuckles as he turned back to the meal he was preparing.

"You sound so surprised." Pursing his lips, Naruto stared down at his sleeping cap. There was a lot he didn't know about his sensei, a lot the man refused to share the night before.

"You just don't seem like the type to get up early and cook breakfast what with you always being late and all."

"Kakashi gives a guilty laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck while using his free hand to set a plate full of food down.

"I suppose you are right about that..." Raising an eyebrow, Naruto crosses his arms over his chest.

"Okay, okay...you have a point." he says as he sat down at the table.

"Anyways, sit down, it is ready to eat." Although the tasty aroma beckoned him to come closer, Naruto was still uneasy about the man's ability to cook. He really couldn't see Kakashi cooking anything at all. It just seemed so unnatural. Soon, his attention was seized when the man cleared his throat and motioned for him to sit. After Kakashi-sensei had let him burden him for the night, he couldn't refuse so he pulled out his chair and sat down before staring at the meal. At least it looked good...


	6. Chapter 5

{I realized that it cuts off certain things like urls to other sites and certain symbols used to make my smiling faces so let me try this again. If you would like to view some of my art, please visit deviant art and find me under the same username.}

Okay so he wasn't a chef, but did the boy have to keep looking at it like that? Kakashi watched at Naruto cautiously took a bite of his food that he somehow managed to put together. He himself was nervous about it even though Kurenai had given him the recipe for it all. She was already at the market when he arrived which was obviously lucky for the man who couldn't cook.

"Will you stop looking at it like it is some abomination..." With a frown hidden under his mask, Kakashi crossed his arms and watched as Naruto finally took a bite of his food and chewed with tightly shut eyes as if not looking at it would make it taste better. To the man's relief and surprise, the boy opened his eyes and gave him a thumbs up.

"It's really good Kakashi-sensei." Breathing out a puff of air in relief, Kakashi watched as the boy shoved more food into his mouth, wondering how he could manage to stuff so much into his mouth. Suddenly, Naruto looked over at him and swallowed an enormous bite of food.

"Aren't you going to eat Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi thinks it over a moment as he looked down at his food before nodding and looking back up at Naruto. How was he to do this? After touching his headband covering his eye, he got an idea and began to untie his headband, ignoring the cute expression of confusion on Naruto's face.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Leaning toward him, Kakashi slipped the headband around the boy's head and tied it so that it completely covered both eyes.

"Please eat breakfast like this." When he sat back down in his chair and waited for the boy to react, Kakashi expected him to go against it and tear off the headband. Leave it up to Konah's number one unpredictable ninja to do the complete opposite. Naruto carefully continued to eat quietly with a very visible frown before he moved his face in the direction he knew Kakashi was in.

"Will you ever let me see your face sensei?" Kakashi, who was already chewing a bite of food with his mask completely off considered this a moment before nodding on impulse.

"Perhaps one day when you are ready." This only gained him a frown and a small sigh of defeat.

"That means no then."

"I didn't say that." A mumble and a curse is all he heard before the blonde returned to stuffing his face with the delicious breakfast, his mood obviously sour at the moment. As Kakashi ate, he gave it some further thought…would it be Naruto who needs the time to become ready, or was he speaking more to himself than his student?

* * *

The rest of the meal was rather silent for the both of them. Naruto continued to pout as Kakashi continued to watch him, feeling a tad guilty about making him feel like he didn't trust him but relieved that he didn't press further n the matter. The two of them finally finished their breakfast and after Kakashi lifted his mask, he walked over to Naruto and leaned down, about to remove the headband, and paused as he looked down at the blonde teen.

"Sensei?" Reaching his hand closer, he ran his fingers along the boy's cheek, the soft skin warm underneath his fingertips as he grazed them over the whiskers etched into his face.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi took his hand away before using it to slip off the headband.

"Sorry, I was curious about how they may feel." When Kakashi slipped on his headband and looked back down at his student his fists clenched and his heart slightly sped up. Before him was a sight he thought he would never see from this particular ninja. Naruto's cheeks were a bright shade of pink, his lips opened slightly and he was brushing his fingers along the spots that Kakashi touched with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Naruto?" The older male waves a hand in front of the boy's face which seemed to draw his attention once again, his hand dropping from his face with his blush in place and growing deeper.

"H-Huh?"

"You were spacing out..." THe boy nods before standing from his chair and stretching, his arms resting behind his head as he grinned, returning to normal as if nothing happened.

"So, do we have any missions today Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi frowns sightly under his mask, somehow disappointed by the change of subject.

"I don't know. Go on and get dressed while I clean up and we'll go meet Sakura and Sasuke before we go speak to the Hokage." Nodding, Naruto ran into the bedroom and shut the door behind him, his excitement practically radiating through the entire house. As Kakashi cleaned up his mess, he thought about the expression on Naruto's face and wondered what the boy had thought in that moment.

"I guess I will never know..."


	7. Chapter 6

He did not like the atmosphere between those two. Normally the idiot followed Sakura around and challenged him repeatedly but this…this can't be right. Following behind Kakashi and Naruto, Sasuke watched as the two spoke as if they had suddenly became best friends. The sight was unsettling for him not only because Naruto had been silently flushed around the older male all day, but the jonin had actually been giving him all of his damn attention! Now, Sasuke wasn't one who craved attention or anything, but he and Sakura were being completely ignored by the two. He could think of countless questions he and the girl had asked and had been completely ignored by the silver-haired jonin who was more interested in what the loud mouth was saying. With a deep frown, Sasuke sped up and stopped in front of them so he blocked their path before he crossed his arms, the two almost walking through him before he stuck a hand out and flicked Naruto's head.

"What was that for Sasuke?!" Rubbing his forehead, Naruto glared over at the other teen which made Sasuke smirk. Now this was more like it.

"You two have ignored us all day you know? You aren't the only ones on the mission." Kakashi rubs the back of his neck with an almost surprised expression.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed that you said anything." Well there went his smirk. Flicking Naruto in the head again, Sasuke turned around and began walking in a huff.

"Oi, what was that for?! What did I do to you?"

"You're easier to reach than Kakashi-sensei!" Passing the two with an apologetic expression, Sakura catches up to Sasuke, leaving the two behind them now.

* * *

Sasuke really knew how to sour someone's mood. Naruto had been positively radiant and full of joy since they had left his apartment and now all he was doing was frowning and rubbing his read head as he glared at Sasuke's back. When Kakashi thought about it…he really hadn't noticed either of them speak which could have been dangerous if they had something urgent to tell him. Somehow, he couldn't help himself, when the blonde began to talk; Kakashi became absolutely captivated by the enthusiasm and passion that he poured into his words.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the blonde male, his slight pout making the jonin's heart beat a little faster. It wasn't fair…he was just…just too freaking adorable.

"H-Huh?" Naruto looks down with what Kakashi could tell was a blush before he lifted his hand to his cheek.

"I have meant to ask…about earlier? Do you…do you dislike my whiskers or something?" Kakashi tilt his head slightly with a small look of surprise. Dislike? Oh no, no, no…the boy was definitely far off on his assumption.

"Not at all, I didn't give you that impression did I?" Naruto shakes his head as he dropped his hand from his cheek with a sigh.

"No. I was just wondering since…since someone told me that it had to do with this thing inside of me. I just wanted to know if Kakashi-sensei thought that I was the beas-" Kakashi stopped walking before he gently placed his hand on the boy's head and tousled his soft blonde hair.

"That is something you never have to worry about me thinking of you Naruto. I know who you are." With a grim expression, Naruto placed his hands on the man's atop his head, his eyes looking up at the other.

"Who am I then?" With a soft smile hidden underneath the dark mask, Kakashi moved his hand to the boy's whiskered cheek before giving it a small pinch, earning himself a frown and slight blush.

"Well you are Naruto Uzumaki of course! The Leaf's number one unpredictable ninja and my student who makes me even more proud every day. Don't forget that Naruto." With a deep blush, Naruto nods and rubs his cheek.

* * *

The man's words really got to him. The fact that Kakashi saw him as he was and not as the thing trapped inside of him seemed to raise his spirit tremendously. It felt a lot like he did with Iruka when the man treated him equally, but different. The happiness of being accepted and not looked at like a monster was refreshing but somehow, when Kakashi-sensei looked at him, he felt something entirely different. After walking for sometime, Kakashi had suggested they rest for now since it had gotten late and they still had a long way to go before they returned to Konah.

"We still have a ways away to go until we reach the village so try to get plenty of rest so you aren't so tired. I will keep watch for the night." When Naruto's makeshift bed was fully prepared, he laid down and stared at the fire in the center of the group, his eyes slowly moving to his sensei who was sitting in a tree on the other side reading his book. Resting his face on his arms, Naruto watched the other silently, a blush forming in his cheeks. _He looks so calm... _Hearing a bird in the distance, Naruto briefly glances in the general direction the noise came from before returning his eyes to Kakashi who was now staring down at him in the tree with the book dangled in his hand. His eyes quickly close but he already knows it is too late, for he heard a soft thud and the sound of footsteps drawing near before he felt the light of the fire disappear from the lids of his eyes and a presence in front of him.

"Naruto, are you still afraid of having nightmares?" A hand rests on his head before it tousled his hair softly, fingers slowly brushing against his cheek before the warmth and tantalizing scent ended. Opening his eyes slowly, Naruto looked up at Kakashi before nodding. It was a lie of course, but when he saw the man's eye close in what he was sure was a smile, he didn't really care. Carefully, Kakashi sits down next to him, facing towards the fire, not to gaze at it, but to keep an eye on the other two who were sleeping.

"I will stay next to you to watch over you so try to get some rest alright?"

"What about you Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi turned his eye to Naruto and watched him silently for a moment before he brushed some of the boy's bangs from his face.

"I will be fine." Sitting up, Naruto moves so that his body was resting against Kakashi's, his head on his shoulder as he sat in the other's lap, his legs hanging over Kakashi's.

"N-Naruto?" Looking up at his sensei with sleepy eyes, Naruto smiled lightly before closing his eyes once more.

"Let me sleep here for now. I definitely won't have nightmares here." The man hesitates a moment as he watched his student sleep before he wrapped an arm around his back to hold him up, his other hand gently pushing his hair aside.

"Honestly Naruto...sometimes you are more troublesome than necessary."


	8. Chapter 7

{{I am so sorry it is short! I hate to admit it, but I was really struggling with this chapter. *Sigh* Anyways, forgive me for the wait and the length of this chapter. I will try harder on the next one I promise! Enjoy!}}

His timing was awful as always. How exactly was he going to deal with this? Lying down on the ground with his book closed next to him and his arm behind his head was Kakashi Hatake, while the 13 year-old Naruto Uzumaki straddled his waist and yawned with his shirt completely open, the sleeve slipping off of his shoulder. He had already laid the boy back down some time after he had fallen asleep and a couple of hours later out of no where, the child had rolled on top him while he was trying to gaze up at the sky. He wouldn't have been so freaked out about it if it weren't for the fact that Sakura and Sasuke were now standing above them with looks of horror.

"K-K-Kakashi-sensei?!" Quickly shaking Naruto, Kakashi tried to pull him off but the child only yawned and rest his head on the man's chest.

"Neh, I want to sleep a little longer Kakashi-sensei." Shaking him a little harder, the man frowned in frustration.

"No Naruto, you need to wake up now!" The child looked over at him with a grumpy pout before he sat up again, his blue eyes turning to Sasuke and Sakura before looking back down at a red-cheeked, wide-eyed Kakashi. It took him a whole minute to widen his own eyes, blush furiously and quickly jump off of the man and step away a few feet.

"W-W-W-What the h-hell?!" Sitting up, Kakashi avoided eye contact with the child as he grabbed his book and stood up.

"You roll a lot in your sleep you know. While you were asleep, you rolled on top of me." Sasuke crosses his arms and Sakura places her hands on her hips with a frown.

"Are you sure that is what happened Kakashi?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he waited for the older male to answer, noticing as Kakashi turned to him with a look of disbelief.

"Yes I am sure that is what happened. What kind of sensei do you take me for? I am not some pervert!" Sighing softly, Kakashi grabbed his traveling sack and slipped it on, waiting as the others began to pack their things up as well. This was certainly something he didn't need. Glancing over at Naruto, he watched as he zipped up his jacket and gathered his things, a slight blush still on his cheeks as he looked away. This could be troublesome...

* * *

It was quiet, much too quiet for the child's comfort. Walking behind the others, he gripped the straps of his bag with a deep blush refusing to leave his cheeks as he replayed what had happened earlier in his head repeatedly. Glancing up, he watched his sensei's back as they walked, his heart rate increasing before he looked down again. He probably hated him now since he troubled him so much in the past couple of days, asking such ridiculous things of him such as staying in his home, sleeping in his arms and now this.

"Naruto, are you alright? You've been silent since we start moving." Startled by the sudden voice and hand now resting on his shoulder, Naruto jumped before turning his blue eyes to the man walking beside him with concern showing in his only visible eye.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Looking down, Naruto tightened his grip on the bag's straps.

"I'm sorry...I've been causing a lot of trouble for you..." A soft chuckle made his heart leap and his cheeks flush before he felt a firm hand ruffle his hair gently, his eyes closing for a moment as he enjoyed the familiar gesture.

"You haven't troubled me at all. I've enjoyed your company in my home and I've also enjoyed helping you get past your nightmares. It helps knowing I still have some use to my students." Opening his eyes once more, Naruto looked up at the man with a slight blush, his hands tightening even further as the man's hand slipped down to his cheek and lightly traced a whisker on his cheek with his fingertips. Smiling softly, Naruto nods, doing his best to hold back his tears of happiness as he looked down at the ground again, a deeper shade of pink tinting his cheeks.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Another gentle ruffle before silence filled the area again and the 4 finally arrived at Konah's gate.


	9. Chapter 8

"Do you have everything?"

"Yep!" Arms crossed over his chest and concern mixed with longing filled in a single eye. This was his sensei. Looking up at the man with a smile, Naruto gripped his bag's shoulder straps with a look of determination. He had everything he needed, all he had wanted to do lastly was say his goodbyes to everyone before he went. Kakashi was the last one he wanted to say his farewells to since he was the one he had been the closest to for the past week. He had spent mornings with the man, the two enjoying breakfast together in the jonin's home before they eventually met up with Sakura and Sasuke. It had been nice being able to spend time with someone in the mornings for a change and the boy was sure that was something he would miss the most...next to Kakashi-sensei of course.

"Don't look so depressed Kakashi-sensei! I am coming back eventually." The boy gave the man a radiant smile but the jonin's expression never changed, the air around him still gloomy.

"Do your best Naruto." Frowning slightly, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck

"Why aren't you happy for me?" Watching as the man dropped his arms and pushed off the door frame, Naruto blushed. Kakashi-sensei always looked so cool.

"I am happy for you. I just...miss you already is all. It won't be the same around here without our loud and unpredictable ninja." Blinking in surprise, Naruto dropped his hand from his neck. Did he hear him right or did he just make up the part where Kakashi said he would miss him? Blushing with a small smile, the small teen quickly hugged his sensei tightly before pulling away.

"Just you wait Kakashi-sensei, I will be even cooler than you when I get back!" With those last words, Naruto turned and ran towards Jiraiya who had waited nearby, leaving a chuckling Kakashi in his wake.

* * *

The village had certainly lost its bright atmosphere and so had he. Lying in bed with his arms spread out, Kakashi stared at the picture resting on his nightstand, his eyes slowly closing. He had been so tired recently, but had been so very restless. Blonde hair, blue eyes a wide smile and whiskers tantalized him in his sleep often and reminded him of his loneliness which only made him want to stay awake. He wanted to see his face again, wanted to stroke his hair and chase away his nightmares.

"Naruto..." Sighing softly, the jonin rolled over on his side, his hand gripping his blanket before he pulled it over his nose, his eyes watching the sliver of moon peeking through the blinds of his window.

* * *

Yep, exactly the same. Not a single detail has changed since he left. This satisfied the young male as he gazed at the village below, the echoes of his cry of return still in the air. Blonde spikes waved in the wind as blue eyes searched in the crowds below, looking only for one familiar detail. Soon, he reminded himself, he will be seeing him soon.

* * *

Could it have been true? Running on the tops of roofs as he rushed towards his destination, silver hair whipping in the wind behind him. He had heard the news when he had arrived from a long mission and immediately began to run in the direction he sure he should go. Despite his injuries and lack of stamina, he urged on, moving blindingly fast as he desperately tried to reach his destination. The familiar red building came into sight and he pushed his way inside, his speed decreasing as he ran through the halls and neared the familiar door that he wanted to open more than anything now. When the silver-haired jonin finally stopped in front of the door with a painted anbu mask on his face and his cloak now askew, he yanked it open. Turning in his direction with blue eyes and spiky blonde hair was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto..." The young male gave him a weird look, unable to recognize his sensei in the mask and dark cloak

"Err...who are you?" His voice had gotten deeper, he was taller, his hair longer and his usual orange and blue jumpsuit switched for a black and orange one. Standing on each side of him was Sakura and Sasuke with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune behind them.

"Ah Kakashi...you have returned. What are you doing here though? Yamato said you were injured badly in his report." Said the Hokage as she sat up straight in her chair. Breathing heavily, Kakashi watched as Naruto widened his eyes and grew a smile, the jonin's hand moving to his side as a sharp pain from his wound spread through his body in a wave.

"Kakashi-sensei?" The blonde started towards the man before stopping suddenly with a frown, his gaze moving to the man's blood soaked cloak.

"You're bleeding..."

"I-I'm fine." Moving closer, Naruto moved the man's arm over his shoulders to give him support and Kakashi turned to him. When did he get so strong? Naruto turns to the injured man with a warm smile before turning back to the others.

"I'll help him get to the infirmary, I'll see you guys later." He heard the rustling of clothes as the other made movements but his eyes were still on Naruto as the boy helped him out of the building and towards the hospital of the village, using his free hand to make sure his hood covered his mask. They would speak later he was sure.


	10. Chapter 9

**I am really sorry for the wait! I had to get some inspiration to continue and hopefully I can finally pull out of this writer's block slump that I am in and come up with many new chapters! Thanks so much for all of your support and I hope to continue getting good reviews, more followers and favorites. ^/_\^**

* * *

They were the same. The deep blue eyes that held such hope and determination, the eyes that held him under this insane spell. How was this child able to captivate him so much? Soft hands, much too soft for a warrior, grazed the man's shoulder as the child helped him sit up and lean against his pillow.

"You shouldn't move so much sensei." A sweet smell tantalizing his nose as the child stayed close, tucking the blankets around him to make him comfortable.

"Naruto...I have to ask you...are you home temporarily? Or are you home...to stay home?" Such a gentle smile, gentler than the man had ever seen from the child before. Too much kindness...too much warmth poured into it. A delicate shade of pink covering cheeks bearing whiskers, what side is this? The man had never seen such a shy reaction from the child before, it was certainly mesmerizing.

"I am home to stay. I miss everyone too much to leave again." Relief floods the man as he leaned back comfortably, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders that bared so many more of them. The bandages around his wound were tight and uncomfortable, but that was alright, the child did his best to wrap it and that was all that the jonin cared about.

"Well, it certainly was very bland here without you to create chaos." A dark eye watched as the boy's hands gripped his knees, the fabric of his pants slipping through his fingers. He seemed nervous somehow.

"W-Well...I thought you like the peace and quiet to read sensei?" The man turned his gaze away as a hand slipped over his scar resting over his closed eye.

"I've found that I have grown rather tired of that lifestyle. Besides, it is much easier to read in the light than the dark." Confusion passed over the boy's face and it did not surprise Kakashi in the least. The child was not aware of the brightness and peace he brought upon everyone around him.

"Naruto...have the nightmares stopped?" The boy seemed surprised that the jonin had remembered something from long ago, but his face clearly said that he was somehow happy to hear that the man remembered.

"Y-Yes, they have stopped but..." Such a lovely shade of pink covered his face as he reached into a pouch and removed the night-cap he used to wear when he was thirteen.

"I was only able to sleep peacefully with this in my hands. When I held it, it smelled like Kakashi-sensei and I felt calm. It reminded me of the times you had made me feel safe...of the times when you were so kind to me and let me trouble you. When I thought of those things and slept with this...I would have such peaceful dreams." The look in his eyes as he spoke...Kakashi had seen that look once. It was faint, but Kakashi remembered when Naruto's face held that look after he had grazed his fingers along the whiskers of his cheek. It was the first time Kakashi had trusted someone enough to let his guard down and remove his mask.

"Naruto..." The boy stood from his chair and drew near before taking the man's hand and setting the hat in his palm, a warm smile on his lips.

"I hope this can chase away your nightmares like it did for me Kakashi-sensei." After closing his hand over the hat, Kakashi watched as the child walked away and left the room. For a moment, he sat there in complete silence before he lifted the hat, the boy's scent wafting to his nose through his mask as he gripped it and held it to his face. He hoped it was not a dream, he hoped he would see the boy soon, would see the hope and determination that never seemed to fade from his eyes.

* * *

They were going to keep him for the night, at least that is what Sakura-chan had told him. He didn't want to go home, didn't want to visit that lonely place quite yet so instead he ran, just ran around the village with thoughts of the masked man in his head. He had hated seeing his sensei like that, so fragile as he weakly sat up in the bed. Eventually, the genin stopped and landed right in front of a familiar door and realized where he had stopped. After a moment of hesitation, he went towards the window and slipped it open before climbing in and shutting it behind him. He shouldn't be in here, he knew this, but he couldn't help himself as he fell onto the bed and breathed in the man's scent, his eyes closing as he slipped off his shoes and pulled the blanket over him. The room was mostly dark aside from the moonlight slipping in, but he already knew the area well. The picture frames resting on the nightstand, the bare walls and the unmade bed that held all of his scent from years of lying down to sleep or to read. Kakashi-sensei's home, his place of safety and peace, the only place where he felt he was accepted and loved. Even though he would prefer to be holding onto the real thing, he settled for his pillow and held onto it as his sensei had held onto him when he was sleeping. When had he started feeling this way about his sensei? When had he crossed that boundary between teacher and student?


	11. Chapter 10

"Well, they are finally releasing me, what a relief."

"You don't like it here sensei?" The man glanced over at the other before sighing softly as he rubbed his neck gently, pressing on the muscles which were tense from lying is head on a pillow for several days without end.

"The break was nice but I read and re-read my books several times. The quiet and lack of movement was making me antsy and restless. The older male dropped his hand as he watched the other's lips curve into a soft smile.

"I would have figured that you like the quiet Kakashi-sensei." Shrugging lightly, Kakashi swung his legs over the bed and rest his bare feet on the cold floor.

"Lately, I enjoy the excitement and noise more. It tells me that you're still home." Smirking under his mask, Kakashi watched as the blonde now blushed deeply and adverted his gaze.

"I-I told you that I was going to stay didn't I?" Naruto mumbled with a slight pout.

"True, but my heart is still unsettled and seems to believe that you will leave again." Fingers pry at his sleeves as he continued to advert his gaze. He wanted Naruto to look his way, wanted those blue eyes to only look at...ugh...when did he get so pathetic? Looking away, Kakashi mentally slapped himself in the face before slipping on his shoes and standing, his back popping as he stretched.

"Kakashi-sensei...I know you're just getting to go home...but would you mind if I stayed over like I used to?" Kakashi looked over at the boy with an eyebrow arched in question.

"I thought you didn't have nightmares anymore?"

"I don't...I just like staying at Kakashi-sensei's. It is lonely at home." Sighing softly, Kakashi walked towards the boy and rest his hand on his head before ruffling the soft strands gently, it was such a nostalgic feeling.

"Of course." Watching Naruto silently, Kakashi held back a blush when the boy reached his hands up and rest them on his with a small smile.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Before the man could say anything, he door opened and in stepped Sakura and Sasuke.

"You're finally better huh sensei?" Said the young kunoichi as she approached the two, her eyebrow raising at the sight of a blush Naruto who was still resting his hands on Kakashi's. Clearing his throat, Kakashi reluctantly dropped his hand from the other's head before rubbing his neck gently.

"Ah, yes."

"Good, Naruto can stop moping around now." mumbled Sasuke as he crossed his arms and stared at the ninja in question who was still flushed and facing Kakashi. But as soon as he registered what Sasuke said, he turned around and frowned before sticking out his tongue immaturely.

"I was not moping you liar!" Sasuke just smirked as Sakura giggled softly. He missed this, that much he would admit. It was refreshing to have the team together and in high spirits.

"Naruto, walk home with me?" said the jonin as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. It earned him surprised stares from the other two and an eager nod from the blonde.

"Okay!" So he still had that habit? Walking behind the boy, Kakashi waved to the other's before following the boy who had his arms resting behind his head just like he used to do when he was 13.

"I will see the both of you around." Both gave him a small nod before he shut the door behind him, ignoring the hushed whispers that came from the room as he walked away.

* * *

"Something is definately up with those two! Naruto hasn't gone on any missions this entire time and everyone either found him at Kakashi-sensei's home or by Kakashi's side." The raven haired male nods in agreement as he rubbed his chin in thought. Now that he thought about it, Sasuke remembered that the two had been pretty close even before Naruto left. Just what kind of relationship did those two have.

"Something is certainly going on with them." Sakura pursed her lips a moment before sighing softly and shrugging, her hand pulling lightly on Sasuke's sleeve as she gave him a small smile.

"Maybe we're reading too much into it. Kakashi-sensei really cares about us all, maybe Naruto needs his help and Kakashi-sensei is trying remain discreet and respectful about it for Naruto." Shrugging himself, Sasuke followed the young kunoichi out, not entirely convinced but not caring enough to go any further into the situation.

"I guess."


End file.
